The Templars
The main goal of the organization known as The Templars, is to ultimately gain control of the power of Kingdom Hearts. The Templars have been around for centuries, but has become more active in the past few decades. They slowly took their time, waiting for their chance to begin their plan. To better build their forces, the take advantage of those with conduit abilities, and attempts to harness that power. Alchemax This section of The Templars is charged with research and development on all Templar weaponry and developed projects for the entire organization. = Projects Project Hearts: The main project of Alchemax. Little is known of the project, only that it involves harnessing the power of Kingdom Hearts and resurrecting its creator and using him to further the company's power. ACTIVE Master Mold: A computer program that was designed as a resort to destroy all of conduit kind. Activating the program would cause robots known as Sentinels to be created to search and destroy its targets. Master Mold was later deleted by Thalia Phoenix whom had seen the full force of the program in an alternate future and realized that it needed to be destroyed. INACTIVE Nanites: Molecule-sized technology that when injected into a conduit bloodstream causes said conduit to have increase in conduit advancement. A side effect of the Nanites is that it causes the mind of the conduit to become altered. The Nanites were used by Tombstone and the rest of his team were hired by Magnus to ship them to all his capitols across the universe to improve his army. All the Nanites were destroyed when Tombstone's corporation went into an ablaze by The Avengers. INACTIVE Conduit Gene Deathsticks: A combination between the drug deathsticks and altered form of nanite. The two form an addictive drug that causes conduits' minds to be compromised and allow evil thoughts to occur. They can also be used as an energy source as the two substances together form an energy that can be used in explosives. A group a drug smugglers have once lured The Avengers into the depths of Alderon to level 1313 to assassinate them along with destroying the planet by creating a small explosion using the drug at its core. The drug is currently huge in the underground drug smuggling unit. ACTIVE The Hunger Games: An experimental project created as a sign of control over others. The idea was to throw many participates into an arena and force them to fight to the death, with one coming out on top, earning their freedom. The first run was worked out with the Celestial Warrior, Master of the Games, who used his powers of teleportation to trap twenty-four conduits into an arena. The Hunger Games is now used regularly as a form of entertainment and battle and occurs once a year. ACTIVE Super Soldier Program: A formula which originated from H.Y.D.R.A. This formula would enhanced human with conduit like abilities. Steve Rogers is the first Super Soldier, although he is from a different dimension. The remains of the formula were found on Magnusaur, after the battle with Magnus. ACTIVE Department of Unified Protection (D.U.P.) This section of The Templars is charged with the capture and or termination of conduits. Members: Brooke Augustine: Orson Krennic: The Purifiers The miliatary portion of The Templars. They are tasked with raids, and attacks on certain areas. They work close with the D.U.P. Members: Scott Luca: Sqaud leader of Conduit Task Force This section of The Templars has genetically enhanced conduits. Members: Eugene: A nerdy young boy who was afraid of death at the hands of The Templars. He joined the team after being inprisoned and threatened with death. His abilities allow him to form matter out of thin air, and create things made of data. Fetch: A young woman who's friends with Eugene. Originally deciding to fight against the D.U.P. to save Eugene from imprisonment, she changed sides when she was offered more power. She has the ability to control Neon and use the energy source to weaponize it.